tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ's Survivor Series Wiki
Welcome to the TJ's Survivor Series Wiki WE WILL BE STARTING THE SECOND WINNER KNOCK OUT! LAST TIME, RAINE SAGE WON OUT OF THE 24 WINNERS! NOW WITH FOUR NEW WINNERS, HOW HAVE THINGS CHANGED SINCE THE LAST KNOCK OUT? VOTE FOR THE WINNERS YOU THINK WERE THE WORST ONES OUT OF THOSE REMAINING IN EACH POLL! TWO WILL BE ELIMINATED EACH ROUND! VOTE #14 FINAL VOTE HERE! VOTE YOUR FAVORITES, NOT LEAST FAVORITES! ELIMINATED WINNERS: Cousteau, Curtis, Ryo, Tatsuki, Rain, Isabelle, Squall, Jordan, En-Tee-I, Hyde, Samantha, Flareon, Mickey, Zatanna, Robert, Batgirl, Dixie, Mordin, Jiro, Nightwolf, Raine, Metal Mario, Aladdin, Beat, Ben CRAZYPACKERSFAN POLLS HERE AND HERE! THERE WILL BE A POLL DOWN BELOW THE SEASON LISTINGS! IT WILL BE UPDATED FIVE OR SO HOURS AFTER EVERY EPISODE IS UPLOADED! SURVIVOR: GREEN HILL IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED! EPISODES 1-3 COMPLETE! NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR: DINGO CANYON! This is a wikia for TJBambi93's Survivor Series on Fanfiction.net. On this wikia, we will have pages for every season, contestant, and tribe in the series. You can read each fanfic here! You can also follow him on twitter here! The series has been going for 5 years, with 27 completed seasons, 1 unfinished season, and 1 current season in the making. Over 300 different OCs, video game characters, tv show characters, cartoon characters, and anime characters have competed in these seasons, and only 28 of them(as pictured right) have come out successful in winning one million dollars. Over 101 series from video games, anime, cartoons, tv shows, movies, and more have been represented in the fanfics. These include Animal Crossing, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros, Pokemon, Tales of Series, My Little Pony, Mass Effect, Thomas & Friends, Fire Emblem, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bleach, DC Comics, Donkey Kong, and Legend of Zelda. Along with all of the canon material, over 100 unique original characters made by TJBambi and other authors appear in the fanfics. I hope you enjoy what you see on this wikia as I, TJBambi93, and a few of my readers and friends, work on making this wikia a good place for you to explore. As usual this entire wiki is full of spoilers for my writing! Please proceed with caution! Non-Canon Survivor Season Listing 1. Survivor: Tropical Jungle 2. Survivor: Gongaga Forest 3. Survivor: Frog Forest 4. Survivor: Mushroom Gorge 5. Survivor: Kanto Who will be voted out in Episode 2 of Survivor Pirate Lagoon? Arcee Balloon Boy Bender Cyrax Jenny Jet Laurent Leela Littlefoot Minerva Monita Ness Penner Roxanne Ryu Springtrap Sticks Tanya Wolf Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Square Enix / Konami / Namco / Capcom / Ubi-Soft / Activision / Acclaim Entertainment / Accolade / Rockstar Games / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Nippon Ichi / 5th Cell / Sony Computer Entertainment / id Software / Microsoft / Humongous Entertainment / Scott Games / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / Marvel Comics / Tokyopop / Bandai Entertainment / Viz Media / Kodansha Comics USA / Yen Press / Gainax / Nickelodeon / Cartoon Network / PBS / HiT Entertainment / Comedy Central / CBS / Fox / FX / Showtime / NBC / Disney / New Line Cinema / Warner Bros / Paramount Pictures / Lionsgate / Universal Studios / Cinemassacre / Awesome Channel / Mondo Media. Fan created characters belong to their respective authors. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse